1. Field
One or more embodiments of the disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus supporting a near field communication (NFC) function and a method of setting a NFC operating mode of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) generally refers to a contactless short-range wireless communication standard between electronic devices within a short distance from each other of about 10 cm with low power consumption by using a frequency of about 13.56 MHz, and was developed by the joint work of NXP Semiconductors of the Netherlands and Sony of Japan in 2002. A data transfer rate of NFC is about 424 Kbps, and NFC has excellent security features due to high proximity and encryption technology. NFC forgoes a complicated pairing process for recognition of devices but allows devices to recognize one another within about 1/10 of a second or less. In particular, NFC is a smart card type contactless wireless communication technology where radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is utilized. In addition, NFC builds upon RFID technology by allowing two-way communication compared to smart cards. NFC has a relatively large memory storage space and offers more variety of services. Accordingly, commercialized electronic devices, such as smartphones and personal computers (PCs), in which the NFC technology may be used, have recently been released.